Of Blood and Beasts
by Ediin Kosill
Summary: Twin Ven and Ediin are polar opposite by birth - the only thing they have in common is their shared Dragonborn blood - but they somehow end up falling for another pair of twins who are only different in brawn. :: I HATE summaries and I will be changing this; Short Chapters! F!DBVen/Vilkas; F!DBEdiin/Farkas ::
1. Chapter 1

_**Because I love Vilkas...or Farkas...whatever. They're both adorable, so I give them seperate Dragonborns: Ven (Wind) and Ediin (Fire). You can go to my profile page for a brief description of their appearance, character and background. I won't be delving into their background very much and its kind of advised.**_

 _ **Pairings: Ven/Vilkas ××× Ediin/Farkas.**_

 _ **Chapters will be in a pattern, starting with Ven and Vilkas with how they met, then Ediin and Farkas on how**_ _they_ _ **met and the pattern will keep Vilkas×Farkas×Vilkas×Farkas, etc.**_

* * *

He wouldn't say that he has never seen anyone else like her because that would be a lie.

There are plenty Nord women with red hair and blue eyes, with a firm jaw and a big axe on their back. But, when she gets closer, he realizes that she is a tad different: that big, sharp, hunk of dragonbone on her back being the first give away. Comissioned by an unknown party to Eorlund, Vilkas remembers visiting the man and helping him mold those spikes and edges, the ebony shaft.

Kodlak smiles when she approaches and that eases Vilkas, but obviously caution has brought him far in life so he will rely on it a bit longer; she's sure to shake a hand through her hair after pulling back the snow sabre head keeping her ears warm and he swears when her hair shakes free from fur, it is made of fire.

"I'm looking to become a Companion," her voice is husky and worn, like she screams all the time and that gives Vilkas a whole new set of problems to deal with.

It is a long while before he realizes who she is; after the errands and petty brawls, two thirsts for vengeance and the reek of Hargraven flesh. She is not just Thane of Whiterun, but Dragonborn, a true master of the Voice, so unlike the Greybeards on their mountain.

He only realizes who she is when they cleanse Kodlak of his spirit, when she uses a Shout to tear apart the gangly, scarlet beast that howls and snaps at her axe.

"Why did you not tell us of this," he urges, grasping her arm as she picks up her knapsack full of heads.

She shakes away his arm and digs around in the sack, shrugging after a moment. "I suppose I didn't want the attention," she chuckled and a Hargraven head hangs at her side. "Plus, I figured you had the gyst - you were all at my coronation as Thane."

Oh, that...did he have it in him to admit he was far too gone on Black Briar Reserve to remember much of that. The only thing he does remember of that night is Skjor drunkinly helping him into bed before crashing on Vilkas' floor.

He snaps to attention when the fire turns into an inferno in front of him. She doesn't even twitch as her wolf spirit tears itself from her chest, jaws snapping and bloody ghost slittle spattering against Vilkas' cheek before it dissapears in ghostly fashion. The beast pants and groans like a man, eyes as bright as the fire it was born of; Ven leans back against one of the old table nearby, finally showing the way she is drained.

"Kill that for me...will ya?"

Vilkas smirks, pulling his sword from his back; the wolf comes to life then, steadying its legs and raising its head. "Does Aela know you forsake her 'gift'?"

Ven raises a hand, waving it slightly. "She knows its for a better cause...besides, she has offered me a second ritual when I have finished my business."

The wolf lunges at Vilkas with open, snapping jaws that close around his sword. Vilkas grunts and twists, pain splintering in his wrists when he manages to jerk his sword up through the beasts skull. It howls and throws its head back, screaming in agony as it thrashes from side to side. Vilkas charges forward, sword front until it is embedded into ghostly remains.

It lets out a familiar yelp before evaporating into a red puff of smoke. He sheathes his blade and looks over at Ven, looking for confirmation, but she is lying on the floor, softly snoring with a trickle of blood coming from her nose.

He chuckles and his armor clanks as he goes to scoop her into his arms; he'll have to send Farkas back for her axe once he gets her onto a horse. "Great Harbinger indeed," he huffs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ediin is...not nice**_

* * *

She was hanging from the bannisters when he first met her.

Well, he didn't really know she was there until she fell on top of him. A thump and two oomphs later, he had an agile little Nord in his lap. She batted her lashes, but far from demure, more , that was the earthy tone he had smelt that had him up in the first place.

"Uh," he started.

When she hissed, a shadow of ears flattened over his skul and his irises enlarged to a bright yellow/green mixture. But she didn't attack, she leapt away from him and scrambled up a beam, melting into the shadows. He looked and looked, unable to climb thanks to his bulk. His fingers flexed at his sides and as his senses were dulled by her lingering presence - he could no longer pin point her scent, it was everywhere - he began to consider going for Vilkas.

But she had him pinned before he had even finished the thought.

His back slammed against the floor and he grunted, ready to jerk forward but he felt the serated edge of a magic blade dig into his throat; his frame shuddered and his eyes drooped as the magicka sucked in a drop of his life force. Her eyes were narrowed and fangs bore, she straddled him with a hand pressed against his chest. She was heavier than she appeared and Farkas found that to be quite a hinderance.

"Filthy corpse," he barked out.

She snarled at him. "Keep talking, one slip and the blade drains you of life and I leave. I'm sure your brother would love to find his twin as nothing but draugr bones in the morning."

His annoyance peeked at Vilkas. And her lips twisted into a smirk. "How -"

"He's marrying my sister you dope."

Before it could really click in his head, a thunderous belch of fire crested overhead and the assassin flipped backwards, hissing at the attacker as she had Farkas.

"Ven, you wench I was just teasing him!"

The Harbinger stood over Farkas, jerking him to his feet and he pouted; he would be in trouble for letting her get the better of him. She had already scolded him for being afraid of spiders but had stopped when Vilkas asked. Maybe he could get Vilkas to sway her on this...

"Ediin, I don't find it amusing when you come and torture my men," Ven snapped. "Apologize."

The dark haired Nord - who he realized resembled his Harbinger a great deal - pouted and flashed those ruby eyes at Farkas. "Sorry."

Ven humphed and bobbed her head. "Now come on, my Quarters are at the end of the hall. We have a lot to discuss."

Ediin sighed and sheathed her unholy blade against her thigh, slowly following her twin. As she passed Farkas, she paused and winked, eyes rolling down to his boots. The simple gesture was perverse enough to make Farkas choke.


End file.
